


Love Grows

by GoringWriting



Series: Hartmon Spring Fling [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, HartmonSpringFling2017, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Day Two of HartmonSpringFling: It's Spring!Cisco gets dragged into spring cleaning at Star Labs and finds something that belongs to Hartley, so of course he has to go return it.





	Love Grows

“I still can’t believe I’m being forced to clean out Hartley’s old workstation,” Cisco grumbles as he pushes aside some random papers that have Hartley’s mess of handwriting on them. How a man as proper and snobbish as Hartley could have the handwriting of a young kid escapes Cisco. The papers are just random doodles of stuff. Nothing that Hartley would want back, not that that would be a problem. Ever since that day they were attacked by the time wraith Hartley had been slightly more bearable. Not a lot but enough for Cisco to not want to throttle him on a daily basis.

 

“Why am I the one stuck clearing Hartley's workstation?” Cisco asks.

 

“Because between you, me and Barry you're the most likely to be able to tell if something is important,” Caitlin says from where she's reorganizing the medical equipment.

 

“Besides you're the only one of us who has his phone number,” Barry says suggestively.

 

“That was strictly for business purposes,” Cisco stammers out blushing slightly.

 

“Suuuuure it is,” Barry says with a smile.

 

Cisco rolls his eyes and reaches into the drawer and feels something small and metallic. He wraps his fingers around it and pulls. A small delicate necklace comes out of the drawer and Cisco swallows.

 

“Um guys? I just found a necklace in Hartley's desk. Whose is it?” Cisco asks.

 

“I would assume Hartley's. It has HR engraved on it,” Caitlin says examining the necklace.

 

“What do we do?” Cisco asks.

 

“You call Hartley and ask if he wants it back,” Barry says passing Cisco's phone over.

 

“Why me?”

 

“You found it, and it's your phone that has his number in it,” Caitlin says.

 

“So? I can literally recite his number so both of you will have it!”

 

“You have his number memorized?” Barry squeals...literally squeals and Cisco rolls his eyes.

 

“Yes Barry, I have every number in my phone memorized just in case I don’t have the option to look through my contacts,” Cisco says as Hartley picks.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey Hartley it’s Cisco. I was clearing your old desk out and I found a necklace.”

 

“You did? Can you bring it by my apartment?” Hartley asks.

 

“Sure, I’ll be over there in ten minutes?” Cisco says.

 

“Perfect, I’ll be up on the roof,” Hartley says.

 

“Wait why will you be on the roof?” Cisco asks but Hartley hangs up. Cisco groans and puts the necklace in his pocket. He makes the ten minute walk to Hartley’s apartment and heads on up the stairs, how Hartley knew the front door would be unlocked is beyond Cisco but he’s not questioning it. He walks all the way up the stairs and exits out onto the roof where he finds Hartley digging in a box.

 

“Hey Hartley. What are you doing?” Cisco asks and Hartley looks up at him and there’s a little bit of dirt smudged on his nose that looks adorable.

 

“My landlady asked me to sent up a garden on the roof. She wants to plant some vegetables and she agreed to let me have some if I did the planting,” Hartley says.

 

“Wow, that’s sweet of her,” Cisco says walking over to him.

 

“Yes it was,” Hartley says and Cisco hands him the necklace.

 

“Thank you. This was my Grandmother’s...she gave it to me on her deathbed and told me not to hide my true self like she did,” Hartley says softly and Cisco puts a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Your grandma sounds awesome,” Cisco says with a soft smile.

 

“Oh she was. Except she never managed to have cookies in the house. All the cookie tins were always full of sewing supplies,” Hartley says.

 

“I think every home has at least one cookie tin full of sewing supplies,” Cisco says with a smile and checks the time.

 

“Aww man. I have to get back to Star Labs and go back to cleaning,” Cisco groans.

 

“You’re welcome to stay here and help me plant,” Hartley says and Cisco grins and makes up a story about Hartley needing his help with something and texts it to Caitlin and kneels down next to Hartley who shows him the correct way to move the soil to place the seed in. Cisco listens closely and then starts placing seed after seed.

 

After a few minutes he looks up to find even more dirt is on Hartley’s face. He reaches up to brush it away and Hartley stares at him.

 

“Cisco?” Hartley asks as Cisco leans in and presses a kiss to Hartley’s lips. Hartley lets out a tiny gasp and Cisco immediately pulls back.

 

“I’m sorry...I should have...muff!” Cisco starts to say but is caught off guard by Hartley’s lips on his.

 

“What was that?” Cisco asks.

 

“A kiss,” Hartley says and Cisco pokes him.

 

“So does this make us a thing now?” Cisco asks.

 

“If you want it to,” Hartley says and Cisco nods and they share another kiss and then go back to planting.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr


End file.
